1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a file folder with a transparent computer disc pocket.
2. The Related Art
New needs have arisen in every aspect of office equipment with the advent of the computer age. Maintenance of records has also been revolutionized. In the early days of the computer age, records were stored on large central memory bank tapes of a mainframe machine. Nowadays the office is usually outfitted with a series of personal computers. Each of these has its own document storage device. Common with such devices are the so-called floppy disc. These discs come in sizes of about 30 and 12 square inches.
Floppy discs have become quite inexpensive. As a consequence, businesses often dedicate a single disc to a particular work unit. For instance, patent attorneys are known to assign separate discs to each of their cases. A problem has therefore arisen with regard to filing and storing of the disc. Many businesses prefer to store the disc in a common folder with related paper correspondence or even with paper printout of the electronically stored data. A patent attorney as in the aforementioned example would store a disc of the specification and/or amendments within the file wrapper alongside the usual hard paper copies.
Comingling of electronic data with paper copy is often haphazard. Better organization is needed within the files. Rapid retrieval of the electronic data device is not often possible. The disc may be hidden among a forest of paper reports. Haphazard insertion of the disc among the hard copy may also result in damage to the electronic data. Breakage or bending is one such danger. A more significant danger is, however, unwanted finger contact on vital areas of the disc which may arise during rummaging through a file. Dust and other contaminants is a still further difficulty faced by unprotected electronic data devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined storage system for computer discs and corresponding paper copy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage system that maintains the computer disc and related paper copy together, yet permits the disc to occupy a separate protected area or compartment.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a storage system that combines a computer disc with related paper copy in a manner which allows immediate visibility of the disc and facile reading of its subject title.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a storage system for combined computer disc and related paper copy which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.